This invention relates in general to sewing machines and in particular to a new and useful mechanism for raising and lowering a presser foot in relation to a workpiece of a sewing machine.
In a prior art presser foot arrangement for a sewing machine (German Pat. No. 629 393), a cam eccentric acts on a stop secured to the presser foot construction. Because of the friction produced between the spring loaded stop of the presser foot and the eccentric, the wear is so high that the known arrangement is prevented from being employed in high speed machines.